It's A Hardnuff Life
by Inuyasha's Sexy Jamaican
Summary: It’s a hard life for Kagome Higurashi. She’s one of japans most famous actresses and models. What happens when she goes to Shikon High and meets a certain hanyou? lemons in the future InuKag, MirSan, SessRin
1. Prologue

It's a hard life for Kagome Higurashi. She's rich, beautiful, famous, and powerful but she always wanted to be a normal kid. What happens when she makes up a fake alias and goes to Shikon High school? Inu/Kag, Mir/San, Sess/Rin

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, but one day I will. Mwhahahahahaha

'…'- thinking

"…"- saying

(…)- authors notes

Prologue:

One evening, the famous Kagome Higurashi was moving into her new home in Tokyo (more of a castle then a home). She lived with her mother, her brother, and her Jiichan. Kagome was an actress. She stared in many movies such as "Once in a Leap Year" (I love that story by Princesskitty) and "Life as a Miko" which were both box office hits. She had wanted to become a normal teenager so decided to go a Shikon High, a public high school in downtown Tokyo. She would start school on Monday under the alias of Genki Urimeshi.

The great Inu Taisho Takahashi is the strongest men, or demon, to walk the earth. He had long silver hair that was pulled back into a high ponytail. He had o crescent moon on his forehead and 2 purple stripes on each check showing that he was the ruler of the lands ruler by the Inu demons. He he's the richest man in all of Japan, owned almost everything in Japan, and is evened called the sexiest man next to his 2 sons Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru Takahashi, the eldest son of Inu Taisho, is 21 years of age. An eligible bachelor he was always drooled on by tons of fans mostly women. Sesshomaru had long silver hair like his father put was left out. I was neat and perfectly fell onto his muscular back. He also had a crescent moon on his forehead and the 2 strips on his face. Sesshomaru always had a calm and stoic expression. He never showed any emotions to anyone.

Inuyasha may have looked alike but they were the total opposites. Inuyasha had long silver hair that was slightly messy and free flowing unlike his brothers. He didn't inherit the crescent marks on his face because he was a hanyou. Inuyasha was fun, rebellious, and a ladies man. Sesshomaru disowned him foe being a half demon but Inuyasha could care less.

Inuyasha was always with his best bud Miroku. Miroku was known for his lecherous ways. He came from a family of Buddhist monks. Inuyasha and Miroku knew each other from kindergarten and were always friends. They were like 2 peas in a pod.

**This might not be so bad after all **

Since Kagome was under an alias she had to put on a dark brown wig with perfect bangs and her hair ended at the top of her behind. It was perfect. She put on blue contacts to hid her beautiful chocolate eyes. She wore a tight white t that said 'don't f with me' on the front 'Ill kick your ass' in the back. She wore a pair of low rise jeans which showed off all of her curves. She put on a Kangol hat and some makeup and she was good to go. First she dropped off her brother at his junior high school and went off to Shikon high.

**At Shikon High **

As she walked up to the building she saw tons of teenagers all around the school. She never realized how big the school really was. She entered the building and saw an average high school with a banner saying 'WELCOME BACK'. Since she needed her schedule she went looking for the principles office. When she realized that she was lost she asked the first person she saw. It was I girl about 5'9. She had dark brown hair with natural light brown highlights. She wore a tight pink tee that read 'you can't handle this'. She wore a black skirt that was exactly above high knees. She wore a little makeup. Only blush and eyeliner and some lip gloss for some shine.

Author's Note: well that's chapter 1. I have like 2 more pages but I was to lazy to type it and I wanted to leave you I suspense. As you go on in my story I bet you'll enjoy it. PLZ REVIEW.

Laters T.Marie J


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to my girl Ali- **The Gothic Kagome**. She's always so supportive sniffles ok on to the story.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha only the plot, but one day I will and ill rule the world! I'm an evil master mind baby

* * *

Chapter 1: Meeting the Gang

"Umm, excuse me," Kagome said, "do u know where the principle's office is?"

"Yeah, do u want me to show you?" said the mysterious girl.

"Yes please" Kagome said smiling brightly. As they walk down the hall Kagome forgets something, "by the way my name is Kag.. ah Genki Urimeshi."

"Hi Genki, Sango Tajiya at your service," she says bowing and smirking at the same time.

"Well Sango it is a pleasure meeting you."

"The pleasure is all mine, okay where here. If you need any help you can just ask. Ill be outside waiting for u."

"Arigato Sango. I'm really happy I met you."

"Same here now hurry up before I kick your ass"

"I'm going I'm going. You don't have to be so possessive. God!" she's says laughing as she walks into the office.

* * *

As she enters the office she sees a young woman in her early twenties at the desk typing.

"Excuse me; I'm looking for a schedule,"

"Ah yes, please tell me your name."

"Genki Urimeshi"

"Okay Genki is your schedule. You are in class 919 (my bday, Hey!). Here is your locker number and the code for your gym locker and have a nice day."

'She seems nice'. "Thank you miss…"

"Yura, Ms. Yura."

"Okay. Thank you Ms. Yura. Have a nice day too."

"Later sweetie."

* * *

After Kagome leaves the office she saw Sango listening to her MP3 Player.

"Kay. Let me see your schedule."

**Kagome's Schedule**

1st Period- A.P. Chemistry

2nd Period- Japanese History

3rd Period- Break

4th Period- A.P. Archery

5th Period- Lunch

6th Period- Gym

7th Period- A.P. Calculus

8th Period- Martial Arts

**Sango's Schedule **

1st Period- English A.P.

2nd Period- Japanese History

3rd Period- Chemistry A.P

4th Period- Break

5th Period- Lunch

6th Period- Gym

7th Period- A.P. Calculus

8th Period- Martial Arts

"SUPER KAWAII! WE HAVE 4 CLASSES TOGETHER!" Kagome shrieked.

"Good so u won't be to lost," Sango said, "let's go before we are late."

"Kay" said Kags. (I just rhymed, lol)

'This might not be so bad after all' Kagome thought.

* * *

As Sango sits in her sits in her sit the teacher says" Okay class we have a new student. Please introduce yourself."

"Hi. My name is Genki Urimeshi. I'm 17. I love the colors red, blue, and green. (Those colors rule). I just moved from a shrine Okinawa with my mother, brother, and Jiichan. I hate when people bully others when for how they look, act, or dress. I've mastered almost all forms of martial art and archery, so don't get me mad or ill go buck wild on you. Other than that I'm a pretty fun and nice person."

"Thank you, Genki. By the way my name is Ms. Boton. You can sit behind Ms. Tajiya. Ms. Tajiya please raise your hand." Sango and Kagome giggled as Kagome made her way to her seat. All the boys were admiring her body especially one special hanyou.

* * *

"Psst, Miroku. ME-RO-KU! Inuyasha whispered loudly. 'damn deaf monk'. Inuyasha threw a note and it hit Miroku desk.'

* * *

'Oh my. Sango looks ravishing' thought Miroku. The note fell on his desk. 'Probably from Inuyasha' he thought.

It said,' did you see the new girl?'

Miroku wrote something and threw it back to Inuyasha.

'No I was looking at my lovely Sango. Where is she?'

Inuyasha wrote back 'she's behind Sango'

Miroku look back to find a beautiful girl. He thought she was a celestial being, but she could never be more beautiful than his Sango. He was admiring her beautiful body as she was taking notes from off the board.

Miroku wrote back 'she's gorgeous Yash but she's not as lovely as lady Sango'.

Inuyasha read it and just 'keh'ed.

'She reminds me of Kikyo.' Kikyo was his ex- girlfriend. She went to America with her family leaving Inuyasha broken hearted.

* * *

"Genki, I have to show you the gang so at lunch I'll introduce you them."

"Thanks a bunch Sango. I really appreciate it."

"Don't sweat it Genki, your kool."

Kagome gave her a goofy smile and they went to 2nd Period together.

* * *

Now as they walk to class Sango feels a hand on her rear end.

"Oh my dearest Sango, its been far to long. I missed you so much."

SMACK

"Obviously not long enough pervert."

"Ahh Sango did you miss me."

"Nope in the least bit you lecher."

"Ouch Sango," she heard a familiar voice say.

"Hey Inuyasha, how have you been," she said happily.

"Fine you?"

"Kool as always."

"How come you seem so happy to see Inuyasha but not me Lady Sango," Miroku said with a sad facial expression.

"Because unlike you Miroku, Inuyasha isn't a perverted monk who touches up every female he sees."

"Umm, hello?" Kagome says.

"What do u want wench."

"Who the fuck you calling wench dog boy."

"Um I believe it was you"

"Who the fuck do u think you are you son of a bitch. I can tear your scrawny ass up into mince meat you little mother fucker."

"Do you know who u are talking to wench."

"No obviously not, so why don't you enlighten me oh great one."

"Gladly. I'm Inuyasha Takahashi wench and don't forget it. I'm the most popular boy in school and with a snap of my fingers you could become a loser and ridiculed for the rest of your high school years."

"Is that suppose to be a threat dog breath because it obviously didn't work"

'Most girls would be grovelling at my feet for forgiveness. I like this one. She got spunk. Maybe this year won' be to bad as I thought' Inuyasha thought.

"Oh by the way wench, what's your name?"

"If you have to know it's Genki Urimeshi bitch."

"What did you say wench"

"Okay okay, no more arguing please."

"I see you met Inuyasha already and this is Miroku his right hand man."

"A pleasure to meet you beautiful Genki."

"To you to Miroku." She felt her cheeks going hot.

"May I ask you a question?."

'Here it comes' both Inuyasha and Sango thought,

"Will you bare my children?"

Kagome fell in anime style. After she composed herself she felt a hand on her ass. She squealed and punched Miroku in the face leaving him unconscious.

"PERVERT!" she yelled.

Sango and Inuyasha were on the floor laughing their asses off. Kagome chuckled after she realized what happened.

"You'll fit in fine Genki," said Sango while wiping the tears off of her eyes.

"Inuyasha what class do u have next," said Sango.

"Bio 101 with Miroku, you?"

"Japanese history with Genki over here. Well we'll see you at lunch. Later"

"later" he says as they part their separated ways while carrying the still unconscious Miroku over his shoulder.

* * *

**AN: I hoped you guys enjoyed it. It's over 1100 words so my hands r killing me. Please review. Laters T.Marie.**


	3. Author's Note

Well I know I haven't updated my story in about a year but I am doing it as we say. So I will have my story posted b4 Monday, January 29 ok. Srry about that Tiana.


	4. Chapter 3

WOW!!!! IT'S BEEN DAMN NEAR A YEAR AND I HAVENT UPDATED, LOL! I couldn't wait to send u guys the story so here its is, lol. Well, I thought that I should and if u really like my story u will understand that I have a lot on my plate cause H.S. isn't easy, lol. Well you like this chapter! Lol. ENJOY!!!!

* * *

Disclaimer: you know damn good and well that I don't own Inuyasha so y do I have to do this again?

* * *

**In Class**

While Kagome and Sango walk to class they start to talk about her old life in Okinawa.

"Well, back in Okinawa, I was the most popular girl. Everyone in anyplace knew my name. I loved it at first but I just got tired of it so I asked my mom to move here. She understood y and it's not like we couldn't afford it, lol"

"Wow" Sango said outside the classroom." I need to go to your house, lol." And they enter the room.

"Hello class, welcome back. It's a new year and a new start so make the best of it. I see on our list that we have a new student, Ms. Genki Urimeshi." Said Mr. Siyuli

Kagome didn't even realize that someone was calling her till he screamed put her name.

"Huh", she said out loud.

"Are you not Ms. Urimeshi?"

"I am"

"Well than introduce yourself"

"Well, my name, again, is Genki Urimeshi. I'm 17 and blah blah blah. I HATE! Introductions and that's it so yeah." And she sat down behind Sango.

"Well… nice t o have u in our class Ms. Urimeshi and today we start to talk about medieval Japan, about the great warriors and demons who helped shape our society today."

Sango and Kags zoned out and started talking about random things and once the bell rang they left for their next class.

"Well I have break, I guess I'll see u at the lunch."

"Well don't get lost k!"

"Lol, I won't. Laters."

* * *

**Back with the school kids

* * *

**

"Hey did u see that new girl"

"Yeah she really sexy"

"Yeah, she maybe even sexier than Kagura, haha."

After that was said they started walking away to class, not knowing that someone was listening.

"We have to tell Kagura about this new girl."

"Yeah she won't be happy about this"

"She'll make sure that the new girl will get what's coming to her" as Kagura's 2 crones, Kanna and Yura, walked to class.

* * *

**Back with Kags

* * *

**

'Damn this is a big ass skool. But its nothing compared to my house haha.'

She begins to reminisce about the days of her acting stardom. She wondered how did a girl trying to just make a home video turn into one of Japan's most famous actresses. The acting was fun and she met so many wonderful people and it's also where she meet her ex-boyfriend, Yusuke Urimeshi. He was the love of her life, or so she thought. They were together for got 2 years, 2 wonderful years. She thought that the relationship was going fine till she went to his house for a surprise because she had been working on a movie in Hiroshima and came him early. She walked up to his room and heard moaning. She peaked through the door and saw Yusuke fucking some girl. She stomp the door open and the girl covered herself up.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS YUSUKE!"

"Baby I can explain"

"EXPLAIN! EXPLAIN WHAT! THAT HOW IM GOING FOR 1 WEEK AND U

CAN'T KEEP YOUR DICK INSIDE YOUR GODDAMN PANTS!"

"Kagome please, me explain!" he said pleadingly.

"No you already did enough explaining," as she runs out the door crying.

She goes home and cries, cries like she never cried before. It was the first time since she had lost her father that ever let a tear drop from her face.

Yusuke was her first.

Her first date.

Her first kiss.

Her first boyfriend.

Her first touch.

Her first time.

He was all she every wanted and he betrayed in the most horrible way. He slept with someone else. She had to leave. She had to leave Okinawa and leave her old life behind. She stopped acting and moved here to begin a new life and hopefully let go of her past, forever.

As she was walking around the school, she felt that she bumped into something very muscular and woke up from her deja vue.

"Huh, oh I'm sorry"

When she looked up she saw a very beautiful person looking down on her.

"It's ok" He said.

* * *

AN: Oh!!! Cliffy but u should know who it is. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and you better review or else I may just wait another year to update, lol. 

Ja ne

Tiana


End file.
